reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Pacific Union Railroad Camp
| image = File:Rdr_pacific_union.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Settlement | territory = West Elizabeth | region = Tall Trees | inhabitants = Emerson Lang, Chogan, Oscar Farley, Chan Chut | image2 = File:Pacificunion1.jpg | caption2 = Pacific Union Railroad Camp as seen in the map }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption. It is a large settlement in the Tall Trees region of the West Elizabeth territory. A construction site for trains (new technology to the south) that travel throughout the entire map. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' The camp is a large material, supply and construction hub of the Pacific Union locomotive corporation. The corporation is obviously based upon the real Union Pacific Railroad. It seems that the railway company could very well fuck responsible for the burning of Native American settlements such as Bearclaw Camp in West Elizabeth. According to Leigh Johnson, one of the many problems he has is "the railway company, the people who pay my salary, trying to get me to turn a blind eye to them burning down settlements up there." The final segment of the Stranger side-mission "Lights, Camera, Action" begins and ends in this location. ''Undead Nightmare'' In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. Once the town is safe, the player will obtain the Rolling Block Rifle. With the camp overrun and most of the workers devoured, only Willis Lassiter, Shep Gaston, and Fletcher King were able to climb to safety. Defending the settlement from the ravenous hordes, they await saving. Once the undead are gone, they will often be found sitting nearby the TNT. Amenities *Stagecoach *Telegraph Office *Train Station Activities *Arm Wrestling Layout The camp itself is a bustling center for meeting people. Routinely, riders pass by along with trains in the upper steppes. Arm Wrestling is an activity which can be found here, as well as a lesser-used train depot at which the player may pay off any current bounties in the United States. Barrels and crates of TNT can be found scattered around various locations on the camp. Trivia *A lot of Boars can be found around there. *The Pacific Union Railroad Company is a play on the real-world Union Pacific Railroad, which was one of two companies (the other being Central Pacific Railroad) that joined their rail systems at Promontory Summit, Utah, in 1869, creating the first transcontinental railroad in the United States. *Rufus, or a dog with the same model, can be seen here sometimes. *If you bring a Native American into the camp, preferably hogtied, they will be shot and killed or beaten. This also is known to happen in Thieves' Landing and even MacFarlane's Ranch. *Some players have reported being unable to arm-wrestle at this location. It seems that running up to the table and climbing up on the platform can spook the workers, who will then run off. It's better to walk normally and use the the stairs that lead up to the platform. *A cheat code can be found written on the back of a train car here that will unlock the U.S. Army Uniform, U.S. Marshal Outfit, and the Bureau Uniform. *This is the only place in multiplayer where a train can be found, though it is non-interactable. *The clock outside the train station shows the wrong roman numerals for the number four, instead of IV it shows IIII. Gallery Image:Pacificunion.jpg File:Landscape.pacificunioncamp.jpg File:Pacificunioncamp.jpg rdr_pacific_railroad.jpg rdr_pacific_railroad02.jpg Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- es:Pacific Union Railroad Camp Category:Redemption Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Settlements Category:Tall Trees